


Azura Book Club?

by Alwasifa



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Bisexual Character, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fanon, Innocence, Libraries, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Other, The Good Witch Azura Book Club (The Owl House), Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwasifa/pseuds/Alwasifa
Summary: This story takes place between ep12 "Adventures in the Elements" and ep16 "Enchanting Grom Fright". Just an adorable idea I pitched to a friend and decided to just write it into reality. Heres Hoping we eventually get a real Azura Book Club episode in the future. Its a pretty quick read but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. ^~^
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Duolingo Owl (Anthropomorphic)/Hooty (The Owl House), Emira Blight/Viney
Kudos: 22





	Azura Book Club?

{Bonesborough Library early afternoon on a weekend}

Amity can be found getting ready for another book reading for young Braxas along with other local little demons and witches. A few necronomicons and of course Otabin are part of today’s selection. While preparations are completed, a few annoyed librarians can be seen dashing towards another wing. It seems like another bit of mischief from the Blight twins. The librarians trip over a small pile of newly...corrected young adult romance novels. A quick couple of magical finger twirls and the twins summon nearby tomes for easy jumping platforms. Escaping a few more stressed adults, the twins dash away passing the kid’s corner on their way out of the library.

[ Edric: Hey Mittens, see ya at home!  
Emira: *After a 180 turn to run backwards before turning back* Goodluck on your date mittens!  
Amity: *Failing to ignore her siblings, face like a tomato* ugh, It's not a date!  
Edric:*Whisper yelling* Sure and Emmy doesn't like Viney!  
Emira: *Punching her twin’s shoulder* Shut it bat eater.  
Viney: *A couple wings away, none the wiser* Huh, did yo-  
*Cut off by another student shushing her*]

{MIles away at the Owl House}

Luz, Gus, and Willow are making silly jokes while doing homework across their crystal balls, like usual. King is attempting to get Eda’s attention while he ignores Hooty. Eda in turn ignoring him, continues mixing a boiling pot with enigmatic contents. Most likely recently alive vegetables and a few crayons tossed by a certain skulled demon. Shortly after the homework/study session, Luz clears her mess. Getting ready to head off for her first club meeting. Luz distracted by King’s “not adorable” antics; along with Eda, preparing more human “treasures” for the day's completely legal kiosk.

[Eda: *Still focused on her “important” task* Hey kid, weren’t you and that Amity girl supposed to get clubs and beat up a librarian or something?  
Luz: *Trying to take selfies with a plushie destroying King in the background* Do wha-Oh cramity! The book club! *Frantically gathering her things before ice glyph launching towards Bonesborough*  
Eda: What's a book club?  
King: I think it's a thing people do when they've read a book too many times.  
Hooty:*Deep in thought, remembering a surprise tutor session with a certain green owl demon* I think it's the greeeatest way to learn.  
{We cut away as Eda and King stare at Hooty in confusion and slight shock. The final moment being Owlbert shuffling a familiar deck of cards} ]

{Back at the library}

Librarians have just finished repairing the antics of the wicked emerald duo. Amity is currently on the final book for today’s volunteer shift. The tots enthralled by a book they've heard a dozen times or so. Luz makes her way past the lobby after returning another handful of overdue books. Heading straight for the corner, she sees a certain spiked headband. Caught up in discussion, Luz waves later to Viney. Assuming she's already late, Luz heads towards the romance section.  
Trying to remember which book Edric pulled, before finding one titled “The Lone Witch & Secret Room”. Embarrassed and relieved to not find Amity there, she backs away before closing the clubhouse door. Beelining for the kid’s corner best she can, excited for today’s club activities.  
Noticing Amity mid book, Luz inspects the manga stand she didn’t notice before. 

[Amity: *Closing the last book and hugging the children farewell* Oh Luz, didn't notice you. I hope you weren’t waiting long.  
Luz: *In the middle of a manga* Huh, oh! Heheh actually I was running late, just lucky I guess.  
A: Oh well I still gotta clean up and return the books. If you want I can meet you at my  
clubhouse the book key is-  
L: “The Lone Witch & Secret Room” uh err, sorry.  
A: *Slightly annoyed sigh* ugh Edric  
L: Actually I can help, it’d be kinda boring if I just waited alone.  
A: Sure thanks, Luz.  
L: *Remorseful* I really am sorry about that night, and for editing Luzura into  
your dia-Azura book.  
A: *a short blush* It's fine, really! Edric and Emira are at fault. Really Luz, now that I know you a  
little more. I get that it was just my siblings being jerks and stringing you along.  
L: *Walking with most of the books* Yeah they are really cute.  
A: *A young lessbean realizing her mini crush isn't impossible and slowly becomes full  
fledged*...oh.]

After the final book is seated on its designated shelf, the pair make their way towards the clubhouse. Amity quickly scans for any one that might notice her secret room. Then opens the door ushering Luz ahead before a magic finger twirl, leaving the book key temporarily invisible. Illusion spells aren’t her strong suit but she's had enough practice hiding her room. Luz pulls out a notebook from her satchel, eager to share her theories and headcanons. 

[ A: *Grabbing the Azura books* Hey Luz, I didn't know you knew how to read manga?  
L: Huh yeah. I mean it was hard when I was a kid. Getting used to right to left was weird haha.  
A: Oh sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just the pictures tied to the texts.  
L: Ar-is that not a thing here. Like you guys don't have comics or stuff. Thats super common  
back home.  
A: I guess not, we just have crystal balls that play out the scenes and stories. It's still a bit weird  
to see it written and well...flat.  
L: Oh yeah! We have that too, it's called anime! Aw animal crackers I miss making AMVs.  
A: AM...Vs?  
L: Uh huh! You take your favorite scenes/moments and tie them to a really cool song you think  
matches them *To herself*...Or a sad/angry one if you're feeling particularly emotional. Ugh I  
wish I could show you some but there's no wifi on the Boiling Isles.  
A: Oh that sounds, interesting? Okay Where do we start?  
L: *Ecstatic* First things first! Is Azura REAL?  
A: Huh, I’ve never really thought about that. But is she was just a book to you and now you're  
here I guess that's a possibility. Okay so I guess to that, how did you come to know the  
Azura books?  
L: *Matter a factly* I just bought them when they came out.  
A: Well I kinda just found them in the library and got hooked. They don't read like our typical  
non-fiction books. But I guess Azura could have been based off an actual witch.  
L: *Gasping starry eyed* Like in the movies.  
A: The what.  
L: Nevermined *Leaning forward eagerly attentive from behind her notebook* continue.  
A: Okay, well. Remember the Wailing Star? Otabin appeared as their true  
Size after restoration. But in my...Azura book, a small version of me appeared. Because it  
didn’t depict me, just my thought.  
L: So if we opened a real Azura book and the characters were small then they’re based of real  
witches and demons?  
A: Exactly, put that's just speculation. We have no way of testing it until the next Wailing star.  
And that won’t be for a while.  
L: Couldn’t we just look up a witch that matches her appearance.  
A: *Embarrassed*I kind of already tried.  
L: And?? Any luck?  
A: No, sadly. I did once hear something about some autobiographies being lost to fire hail. But  
Bonesborough is well equipped for the weather.  
L: Ratsnacks, so it's just a dead end.  
A: Were there any headcanons you think might be true?  
L: Well Now that I know the Demon realm exists. I think Azura was a human that learned  
Magic and relied on a staff to assist her.  
A: (Internally) Cute, adorable, by the titan that's precious.(Externally) *Lightly blushing* So  
then, like you?  
L: Oh yeah, I guess. But I don't have a staff yet.

{Owl House}  
Owlbert: *Looking up from his cards and looking around confused* Hoo  
Eda: Hey no funny business, I think I got you this time.  
{Clubhouse}  
A: Yeah true, I can see that. I mean you're like and expo facto precedent.  
L: A wha?  
(Lumity continue to trade theories and their fanons for another hour or so)  
Edric: *Looking for the book key but only finding and empty slot* H-wha?  
Emira: *Deadpan stare fixed on her twin as she grabs the empty slot*  
Edric: Oh! Nice one Mittens.*Leaning his head in* Hey Mittens how was the da-  
A: *Tomato faced after covering her brother’s with abomination goo* Why are you two here?  
Emira: Mom sent us, she wanted us to tell you that dad and her are having people over next  
and they need us to not interfere.  
A: What? No! I wanted to stay in to study, ugh.  
E&E: Ha, nerd.  
L: *Peeking her head into the conversation* Azura book club? Azura book club?!  
A: *Lightly blushing* Azura book club.]


End file.
